Tell me no more! Love me no more!
by Kutie
Summary: AU! A plan trying to make someone fall in love with her, but... what if it ends up the other way around? Is she giving up? Or is she letting go of all her honour just trying to win the heart of one man?... S+S, E+T and more… PLZ R & R!!!


Hi everyone! I'm Sakue, and this is my first CCS fanfic. Since I haven't been writing fanfics for AGES, I'm sure there will be a lot of mistakes! But PLEASE bear with me! Thanks! Umm. if there's anything please email me at tracy88888@hotmail.com. Now. please get on with the reading! Hope you enjoy it! ~_^  
  
This story will MOST of the original cast of the actually manga and anime I HOPE. But some of them may not play such a important part. The main plot is from a Chinese novel but most of the things are changed.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish that CCS were mine! But unfortunately, it's not! I'm not talented at drawing and yeh. If it is actually mine, do you think I would be here writing fanfics? Hehe! But then. I STILL wish that it were mine! *Sigh!* It will never happen though!  
  
@^*^@  
  
Chapter 1 - How They Met  
  
Sakura squinted her eyes as she looked up at her oriole-shaped kite up in the bright sky. It was her most treasured possession since it was given to her from her mother. In fact, it was the only object of any kind her mother ever left her. Her mother, Queen Nadeshiko died 16 years ago, when she was only 2. She grew up living with her father King Futjikata, her brother, Prince Touya and many other stepbrothers and stepsisters since her father had many concubines. Even though the king has so many other daughters and sons, he treasured Sakura and Touya the most, since they were the children of the only women he loved and plus they're just the most lovable ones.  
  
"Sakura, we better go inside now, it's getting quite cold with all those wind blowing." Sakura's sister-like friend Tomoyo asked beside her.  
  
"I'm not that weak, you think I'm going to fall over dead here just because of this tiny winds blowing at me?" Sakura replied as she shook her head but still able to focus on her kite.  
  
"Just make sure you don't blame me when you fall sick and stay in the bed for 2 whole weeks like last time!" Tomoyo said as she out her hand on her hips and held her head up high in a different direction.  
  
Sakura shot Tomoyo her death glare and said, "Are you cursing me?"  
  
"No, no, of course not my princess," Tomoyo said as she bent her knees and giggled, "your humble servant wouldn't dare to! Wouldn't I be scared that you would behead me?" She joked as she laughed.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to say that you're my servant?" Sakura said to Tomoyo, "You're my sister, PRINCESS TOMOYO!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled kindly, she is a year older than Sakura and is an orphan that Sakura had found on the street 10 years ago. And since their relationship had gone very close over the years that they became inseparable, the king had let her to stay with Sakura as Sakura's personally servant. Sakura had never treated Tomoyo as if she was her servant; they shared everything together, all the good and all the bad. Tomoyo knew that Sakura would never harm her. The two were as close as blood related sisters even though one is a princess and the other is a servant. So after a few years, the King made Tomoyo a royal princess and allowed her to stay with Sakura all the time.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura as Sakura flew her kite with the most innocent smile on her face. Sakura Kinomoto, aged 19 is sure a rare beauty, a very attractive girl indeed. Her delicate-looking features captivate anyone who had a glimpse of her. She had always had the rare gift of captivating everyone's heart, regardless men or women. Therefore, she had no enemies all through her life until. who knows?  
  
The king loves and adores Sakura very much. But due to this, Sakura is very stubborn, haughty and gets everything she likes or wants. You can say she's a very spoiled princess but she has a kind heart with those large emerald eyes, long auburn hair put up into a very beautiful and fancy but stylish hairstyle designed by Tomoyo.  
  
Even though Sakura is a rare beauty, no one could say that Tomoyo is very plain, she was another beauty of the palace. She had the most innocent face and enchanting voice with her long purple hair down to her waist and her large amethyst eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a gush of wind blew across where the princess were standing and caused a sprinkle of sand to enter Sakura's eyes. Blocking her sight, Sakura's hand, which was holding the kite loosened and the kite, soared freely into the sky. Her hand flew to her eyes immediately as she rubbed it a bit trying to get the sand out of it.  
  
"Sakura! Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as she rushed towards Sakura, "Stop rubbing and let me take a look!"  
  
"No don't' worry, I'm ok! Oh my god! Where did my kite go?" Sakura said as she looked around furiously for her kite, "There it is!" she said as she pointed forward seeing her kite floating it's way through the garden.  
  
Without a word, Tomoyo and Sakura started running in that direction in hope to find the kite.  
  
~*^*~  
  
In King Futjikata's study room, a handsome young man stood in front of Futjikata. The young man had broad shoulders, a lean frame but well built. He had messy chocolate hair and large amber eyes with loads of other attractive features.  
  
Futjikata sat majestically in his chair and said, "Syaoran, you must be wondering why I called you here all of a sudden." He paused waiting for Syaoran's answer.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"You will be 21 this year am I right?" Futjikata asked.  
  
"Answering your majesty's question, Syaoran is indeed 21 years old this year." He answered politely bowing to the king.  
  
Futjikata asked again, "You're not married are you?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
Futjikata stood up and walked towards Syaoran, putting one hand on his shoulder, "I can see you have a lot of potential and is a good man. Even though you're cold on the outside, I know that you have a kind heart. I'm sure I could rest my heart in peace if I entrust my beloved daughter, Princess Sakura to you."  
  
Syaoran took a second to absorb what Futjikata had said and then replied respectfully, "Your majesty, please spare me as I cannot accept your offer."  
  
Futjikata slammed his hand on the table and boomed, "What audacity! What do you mean you cannot accept?"  
  
Syaoran replied silently, "I already have someone in my mind, I love her and I will stay loyal to her."  
  
Futjikata calmed down and bit and sneered, "I've heard that your 'someone' is a prostitute." He stopped as Syaoran nodded. "What's the use of staying loyal to a prostitute when she's already been disloyal to you? And think about the fact a general like you with great future having a prostitute as his official wife. AND, are you saying that my favourite daughter princess Sakura could not be compared to a mere prostitute?"  
  
By the time of his last sentence, Futjikata was extremely angry but forced himself to calm down.  
  
"I just don't think it would be a good idea to let princess Sakura down. I want her to have a good consort that would love her. And I certainly won't be able to love her since I've already found the person in my heart." Syaoran said calmly, "If I do marry her, then both of us would suffer."  
  
Futjikata took a deep breath and said, "Alright, what about this, if you accept to take the princess Sakura as your wife then I would allow you to redeem your someone from the brothel and let her be your concubine."  
  
"But I."  
  
The king held up one of his hand and said, "Don't try to resist this offer. Don't forget that all marriages in the imperial family are arranged by me."  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
Until Syaoran said quietly, "Syaoran thank your majesty for this marriage."  
  
~*^*~  
  
Sakura frowned at the kite stuck on top of the tree and asked, "Tomoyo, can you go get someone to come here and help me get this kite down?"  
  
"No problem!" Tomoyo said smiling as she rushed off into one direction.  
  
Sakura bit her lip and thought, 'Why don't I just climb the tree? It's not as if the tree is that tall anyway.'  
  
She carefully took off her shoes and starting making her way up the tree. As she was determined to get her kite, she forgot all about her fears of height. A few minute passed, her right hand tightened around one corner of the kite as she let out a triumphant sigh.  
  
Then as she glanced down, she felt dizzy as her heart gave a jolt. Sakura was at least two storeys high! She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped when she opened her eyes she would be on the ground or wake up from this horrible nightmare.  
  
But as she opened her eyes slowly. and saw that she was still at the same level, she muttered, "Where are you Tomoyo? What's taking you so long?"  
  
She decided that she would just hang in there for another while and wait till someone comes and rescues her. She couldn't scream for help or she'll probably get Futjikata's attention and be grounded for getting into trouble again.  
  
A few minutes passed and Tomoyo still has not returned. She could feel her body aching as she was in a very uncomfortable position and her hands getting extremely sore. She tried moving her hand a little to adjust to a better position until she lost her balance and started to fall.  
  
"Arhhh!" she screamed as she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come.  
  
But instead, she fell into a something soft. She thought, 'Has god been so kind and made the ground soft for me?'  
  
A man's cold voice broke into her thoughts, "Have you got enough yet? If yes, please distangle your hands from my neck."  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open as she jumped out of his arms. The man is none other than Syaoran.  
  
Without a trace of amusement in his cold, expressionless face, Syaoran said, "I have to go."  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura demanded more than asking.  
  
With his voice still as cold as ever, "I don't think it's any of your business, I believe." Without waiting for a reply, he continued, scrutinising her distastefully, "Don't have to answer, from your state, you're too young to be one of the king's concubines, not a princess I suppose. So you're probably a palace maid or a servant."  
  
Sakura shot back indignantly, "What do you mean? Am I not fit to be a princess?"  
  
"That I didn't say!" Syaoran said with a smirk. He turned and walked away saying, "Women are always sensitive."  
  
Sakura looked angrily after him and shouted, "Let me tell you, I AM a princess! So there! Prove that you're wrong!"  
  
Syaoran made no signs showing he cared and just walked on.  
  
Sakura clenched her fist. She had never been so infuriated all her life. How could he just have treated her as if she didn't say anything? How could he have been so cold towards her? No one have ever done that to her. Not ever until today.  
  
Sakura, flaming with anger, searched the ground for her treasure kite, which has dropped when she dropped into Syaoran's arms. She caught a sight of the tail of her kite sticking out of a small bush and walked over there, carefully taking the kite out of the bush. A look of dismay dawned on her beautiful face. Her most treasured possession is now torn and tattered, with a big tear in the middle.  
  
She looked up and glanced at the direction where Syaoran has walked off. He is now a shadow fading quickly. She muttered, "Curse that person!"  
  
Just then, Tomoyo rushed over, with a servant boy behind her and asked, "Sakura, what happened you? Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura held tightly onto her kite with one hand and fumed silently.  
  
It was him. who destroyed her kite.  
  
It was him. who destroyed her most treasure possession.  
  
It was him. who made her so angry.  
  
She gritted her teeth, and said under her breath, "I won't forget how you look even if you become a pile of ash."  
  
"Let's go Tomoyo!" Sakura said as Tomoyo gave Sakura a confused look. but then smiled a mischievous smile silently when Sakura went the other direction.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Syaoran sat on the mahogany chair in one of the top rooms of the brothel with not a trace of expression on his handsome face. He picked up the teacup in front of him, took a sip and then putting it down, sighing.  
  
Meilin who stood nearby observed his look. She could always tell how he felt like from his expressions. Not that he always had one, but still. When she saw how his face had clouded, she knew that he was troubled.  
  
A smile on her dainty little face, she said, "What happened, Syaoran? What has made my lover's face all scrunched up like that?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her deeply, and said sighing, "Meilin, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid that our marriage would have to be postponed for a while."  
  
Meilin's face froze as the smile immediately went off, "What happened?"  
  
Meilin has been with Syaoran for almost three years, and all she had been waiting for was to get married. To actually have the name as one of the most highest ranked general's wife. To actually become the women of a household. To have servants waiting to be bossed around by her. To actually. many, many thing but now. How can she accept this fact?  
  
Syaoran replied, "His Majesty decided to entrust Princess Sakura to me as my wife." At the mention of princesses, Syaoran's mind was immediately invaded by images of Sakura. Of course, he didn't know that the girl he saved this morning is actually Princess Sakura, but he just couldn't help thinking about Sakura's attractive features. He couldn't deny that Sakura is a rare beauty.  
  
Meilin's eyes immediately watered up, as she bit her lip and choking out, "Do you mean that you don't want Meilin anymore?" Tears rolled down her cheeks immediately.  
  
To be continued.  
  
@^*^@  
  
Well there, the first chapter! FINALLY done! I know it's not a very good place to end since it's not much of a cliffhanger. Hehe! Well that's because, it's. the only place I can end this chapter? Not much of an excuse I know but yeh! Wanted you to know more of this story!  
  
It may seem a bit boring in the start, but PLEASE bear with me! Thanks for everyone who read this chapter! Now. all you have to do is review! Hehe! I'm not forcing you! But please review anyway, good or bad! Thanks!  
  
Luv, ~^Sakue^~ =Þ  
  
P.S. Just to say. REVIEW! Flames are welcome as well! Hehe!  
  
To Rings of Saturn: I totally forgot about our bet!! ARH!! I'm totally broke now! TOTALLY! And thanks for editing my chapter! 


End file.
